Masakan itu harus enak
by sieg2013
Summary: Yaya bermasalah dengan kebiasaannya, yaitu masakan tidak enak dan membuat sekelilingnya pingsan.


Masakan Itu Harus Enak

Tokoh:

· Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan)

· Yaya

· Boboiboy

Guest Star:

· Tonatiuh

Genre: Friendship, Family

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Monsta (Boboiboy) & Marvel Comic

Warning: AU, AR, EYD, Sedikit berkaitan dengan Heroes Chronicles Universe

Lupakan tentang masakan buatan Yaya. Kue buatan miliknya sangat tidak enak. Sampai-sampai, semua penduduk pada jatuh pingsan. Dilihat dari luar, sangat enak dan sedap di mata. Tetapi, jika dirasakan, bersiaplah untuk tahan mual dan pingsan. Rasanya seperti kertas pasir [menurut Probe begitu]. Semua orang, baik penduduk, hewan maupun tumbuhan merasakan dampaknya. Karena itulah, Boboiboy, Ying dan Gopal selalu mencari-cari alasan supaya tidak makan buatan Yaya.

Pernah suatu ketika, Yaya membawa sebuah keranjang yang berisi kue dan biskuit untuk dijual dan dibagikan kepada semua orang. Dengan hati gembira, dia membawa dan yakin, kue buatannya pasti enak dan lezat di mata orang. Saat dirinya berada di toko Tok Aba, dia menjualnya kepadanya. Kebetulan ada Boboiboy dan Ochobot yang sedang mengantarkan minuman ke salah satu pelanggan.

"Hai, Boboiboy." Kata yaya menyapa.

"Hai, Mimi." Kata Boboiboy ekpresi pura-pura lupa.

"Hmm ... Mimi lagi." Gerutu Yaya.

Memang, Boboiboy terkadang manggil Yaya dengan sebutan Mimi. Mungkin karena efek kekuatannya dipecah menjadi 3 bagian. Boboiboy Tanah, Angin dan Petir. Sekarang, ditambah lagi dengan dua elemen, yaitu api dan air. Sejak itulah, semakin dia dipecah, ingatannya semakin lupa. Dan Yaya merupakan salah satu korban salah nama. Yang awalnya Yaya malah dipanggil Mimi.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, yaya?" tanya Ochobot.

"Aku menawarin ini. Boleh tidak, Boboiboy?" tawar Yaya.

Ochobot dan Boboiboy saling memandang resah. Jika mereka bilang rasanya tidak enak, Yaya pasti marah dan memukul orang tersebut hingga setinggi langit. Dia ingin menjualnya ke toko Tok Aba, supaya dagangannya laris.

"Ayolah, Boboiboy. Rasanya sedap." Rayu Yaya.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku udah kenyang." Kata Boboiboy menolaknya.

Ketika Ying datang, dia menoleh dan melihat ekspresi bingung. Kemudian, dia sadar, Yaya menawarkan kue kepada para penduduk.

"Sama! Kita sudah kenyang." Kata Ying menolak halus.

Reaksi Yaya menjadi murung. Gopal sendiri tidak bersama Boboiboy dan Ying. Dia sedang belajar karena ulangan matematika mendapatkan nilai 0 dan dihukum oleh bapaknya. Sampai nilainya 100, dilarang keras bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin mencicipinya?" tanya salah satu wanita berambut coklat.

Wanita itu terlihat masih muda. Sekitar 20an. Berambut coklat, sedikit keriting, berkulit coklat dan murah senyum. Dia adalah Kamala Khan, Ms. Marvel yang menggantikan Carol Denvers yang berganti julukan sebagai Captain Marvel. Kamala Khan sendiri berasal dari negara Pakistan dan beragama muslim.

Awal mula dia menjadi Ms. Marvel, berawal dari mengagumi Carol, yang saat itu menjadi Ms. Marvel. Kamala lahir, dengan keturunan Inhumans. Dia baru menyadari saat menginjak usia 13 tahun. Saat itu, dia masih polos dan tidak tahu mengenai kekuatan barunya. Pada awalnya, Kamala sering diejek oleh teman-temannya, karena memiliki kemampuan aneh, yaitu kedua lengannya dapat berubah bentuk. Baik dalam bentuk monster maupun makhluk hidup lainnya.

Kamala ketakutan, ketika kekuatannya muncul secara spontanitas. Mirip seperti Mutan. Hanya saja, beda latar belakang. Karena itu, dia enggan menggunakan kekuatannya. Entah itu tujuannya baik ataupun melukai orang lain. Suatu ketika, Kamala melihat seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ , mengenakan suit merah biru, dengan berlogo bintang di dada nya. Carol Denvers, wanita muda yang menjuluki dirinya sebagai Captain Marvel. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah fans berat bagi Kamala Khan.

"Silahkan." Kata Yaya tersenyum kepada Kamala.

Sementara Boboiboy dan Ying saling menatap. Khawatir, karena rasanya pasti tidak enak kue biskuit buatan Yaya. Kemudian, Kamala memakannya dan ekspresinya tiba-tiba pucat.

"Gi mana rasanya? Sedap tah?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Rasanya sih, seperti kertas dicampur dengan pasir." Ujar Kamala jujur.

"Apa?!" geram Yaya.

"Aku bisa mengajarkanmu masak, kalau kau mau." Kata Kamala tersenyum.

Belum selesai menjawab, tiba-tiba, Yaya mehempaskan pukulan ke langit. Namun, Kamala berhasil menghentikan serangan tiba-tiba anehnya lagi, dia balik tersenyum kepadanya. Yaya kaget, serangannya dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah.

"Kau ini ... sama kayak kita?" tanya Yaya.

"Tentu. Tidak seperti kalian, yang menggunakan kuasa di jam tangan, aku sendiri punya kekuatan sejak lahir." Kata Kamala.

"Huh? Benar kah? Kok sepertinya ... kau terlihat normal bagi kami." Kata Boboiboy.

Dia benar. Dilihat dari penampilannya pun, mirip seperti orang normal. Namun jangan salah. Kamala Khan hanya memperbaiki penampilan saja. Dulu, dia enggan mengecek penampilan. Bahkan terkesan ogah-ogahan. Namun, Kamala sadar ketika bertemu dengan Carol. Hal itu membuatnya dirinya berubah drastis. Tidak mau disebut sebagai cewek jorok.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menakuti kalian. Aku di sini untuk mengajarkan gadis berkerudung untuk belajar memasak. Bagaimana?" tawar Kamala kepada Yaya.

Tetapi, Ying keburu kabur duluan. Takut rasanya pasti tidak enak jika ditambah dengan wanita muda bernama Kamala. Boboiboy sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah. Aku temani Yaya. Dia perlu diawasi olehku." Kata Boboiboy.

"Ngapain juga kau ngawasi aku?" kata Yaya ekspresi jengkel.

"Dia hanya ingin membantu doank. Kalau kau ingin masakanmu enak, harus menerima bantuan dari siapapun. Termasuk temanmu. Paham?" nasehat Kamala.

Yaya dan Boboiboy saling jutek. Tetapi, mau tidak mau harus bekerja sama untuk membuat kue biskuit yang lezat.

"Paham, kak. Yuk, Boboiboy, kita mulai belajar memasak."

~o0o~

Ying mampir ke rumah Gopal, yang kebetulan sedang belajar. Dia sering main di game Papa Zola yang terbaru. Sampai-sampai, lupa waktu. Ying menekan tombol bel di samping rumahnya.

"Gopal, Gopal, kemari cepat." Kata Ying terburu-buru.

Muncullah Gopal. Dia membuka pintu rumah dengan kondisi pucat. Mengerjakan tugas, belajar dan menghafal rumus matematika dari _cikgu_ Papa Zola, membuat Gopal tidak mampu berpikir jernih.

"Ada apa, Ying?" tanya Gopal.

" _Haiya_ , Yaya sedang membuat kue biskuit lagi. Kita harus pergi dari sini." Kata Ying ekspresi panik.

"Hah? Yaya membuat biskuit lagi?" kata Gopal dan langsung pingsan dalam sekejap.

"Aih. Kenapa kau, Gopal?" tanya Ying bingung.

Memang, masakan buatan Yaya pasti rasanya tidak enak dimakan. Gopal dan Boboiboy sering menjadi 'korban' dari masakan Yaya. Apalagi, dia tidak pernah mencicipi masakannya sendiri.

"Habislah kita." Kata Gopal pasrah.

~o0o~

Mereka bertiga sudah kumpul di rumah Yaya. Rumahnya tidak terlau besar, tidak terlalu kecil. Warnanya pun berubah. Yang awalnya hijau jadi putih. Mungkin, Yaya menyukai warna cerah. Jadinya, indah untuk dipandang. Pagarnya tidak dikasih warna. Hanya terbuat dari kayu lancip, sehingga tidak mampu dipanjat oleh maling.

Yaya dan Boboiboy masuk duluan.

"Assalamualaikum." Kata mereka berdua salam.

"Waalaikumussalam." Kata Kamala tersenyum lebar.

Mereka menoleh ke Kamala. Bisa-bisanya, dia bercanda di saat tidak ada orang di dalam rumah. Adiknya Yaya sedang keluar bersama kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tinggal di rumah saudaranya selama 3 hari. Karena itu, Yaya sendirian di rumah.

"Ih, kau ini. Selalu saja rusuh." Gerutu Yaya.

"Biarlah, Yaya. Kan kita ke sini untuk mengajarkanmu memasak, kan?" kata Boboiboy datar.

"Betul kata Boboiboy, Ya. Lagian, kau ingin masakanmu enak dan sedap, bukan?" nasehat Kamala.

Semuanya menjadi hening. Yaya berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sip. Kalau begitu, ikuti petunjuk yang aku kasih dan kita mulai masak." Kata Kamala tersenyum.

Kamala mulai membuka resep yang dipegang dan membacanya pelan-pelan:

 ** _Chocolate chips cookies_** **:**

Bahan-bahan

50 gr

 _butter_

100 gr

margarin

50 gr

gula palem

50 gr

gula halus

1 btr

telur

200 gr

terigu kunci biru

1 sct

susu bubuk

25 gr

coklat bubuk

1/2 sdt

 _baking powder_

150 gr

 _choco chips_ /DCC cincang

Langkah

1\. Kocok margarin,butter,gula halus,gula palem,telur sampai lembut(2 mnit _speed_ tinggi)

2\. Masukkan bahan2 kering lainnya sambil di ayak., aduk rata

3\. Masukkan _choco chips_ /DCC cincang,aduk rata

4\. Sendokkan di loyang,panggang dg suhu 150 dercel selama 25 mnit ato sampe dan dinginkan

Kamala memperhatikan resep kue itu hati-hati. Dia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun dalam membuat kue. Apalagi, Kamala percaya sepenuhnya, kepada Yaya, bahwa membuat kue itu harus menggunakan perasaan. Tidak hanya itu, kemampuan memasak juga akan terasah semakin bertambahnya pengalaman dalam membuat masakan.

"Yaya, kau sudah menyiapkan semua bahan, bukan?" tanya Kamala.

"Tentu. Ada mentega, _butter_ , gula palem, gula halus, telur, terigu kunci biru, susu bubuk, coklat bubuk, _baking powder_ dan _choco cips_." Kata Yaya menyebutkan bahan-bahan untuk dimasak.

"Bagus. Mari kita mulai memasak." Seru Kamala mengedipkan mata kirinya.

Dirinya mengocok margarin,butter,gula halus, gula palem,telur sampai lembut. Boboiboy melihatnya langsung menganga. Begitu juga dengan Yaya. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka, bahawa Kamala Khan mampu memasak dengan sangat baik. Bahkan, auranya pun selalu … _enjoy_.

"Sedapnya masakan Kamala." Puji Boboiboy.

"Apa?" kata Yaya cemburu terhadap Kamala.

Dia kesal, karena masakannya rasanya tidak enak dan sedap untuk di makan. Oleh sebab itu, Yaya ingin merombak masakannya dan berani mencicipinya. Apapun yang terjadi, tidak boleh seenaknya sekarang.

Kemudian, Boboiboy memasukkan bahan-bahan yang telah kering, sambil diaduk, hingga rata. Kemudian Yaya tidak mau kalah dari Kamala. Dia mencoba melakukan, persis seperti Kamala lakukan. Sayangnya, ketika Boboiboy mencicipinya, rasanya malah tidak karuan.

"Rasanya … terbaik." Ujar Boboiboy sedikit menahan rasa tidak enak kepada Yaya.

Sementara itu, Kamala hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yaya dan Boboiboy. Mereka bisa saja berteman baik, _pikir Kamala_. Kemudian, dia mengaduk adonan dengan _mixer_ dan menuangkannya ke dalam baskom. Yaya melihat Kamala, langsung bergegas membantunya. Dia mengaduk-aduk adonan sampai rata. Boboiboy masukkan adonan ke dalam _oven_. Mereka menunggu selama 15 menit.

"Akhirnya hampir selesai juga." Ujar Kamala.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau membantu kami, Kamala?" Tanya Yaya.

"Karena aku tidak tahan, melihat masakanmu tidak enak. Padahal kita sama-sama muslim." Ujar Kamala.

"Heh? Muslim?" Tanya Boboiboy terkejut.

Kamala mengangguk dan mengamati adonan di _oven_. "Seorang cewek, harus banyak belajar dari kesalahan. Mana ada cewek membuatnya, tapi tidak pernah mencicipi masakannya sendiri. Akibatnya, orang lain yang kena dampaknya. Mungkin, sudah saatnya masakan itu harus enak."

Yaya paham dari nasehat kecilnya. Seharusnya, dia mencicipi masakannya terlebih dahulu, sebelum dijual kepada orang lain. Untuk urusan enak, itu gampang. Yaya sadar, bahwa masakan itu harus enak, lebih enak dari masakan buatan cowok.

"Maaf ya, Kamala, Boboiboy. Aku jadi cepat emosi, karena masakan ku sendiri sangat buruk." Kata Yaya ungkapkan penyesalan.

"Halah, tidak apa-apa. Semuanya butuh proses, Yaya." Kata Boboiboy.

15 menit kemudian, kue nya sudah jadi. Boboiboy langsung menyiapkan cetakannya disertai taburan pemanis, berupa misis. Kamala hanya mengamati Boboiboy dan Yaya sambil menghias piringnya.

Jadilah kue coklat buatan mereka bertiga.

"Silakan di coba dulu, Yaya dan Boboiboy." Kata Kamala mempersilahkan.

Mereka berdua saling memandang. Ada sedikit terpancar keraguan di matanya. Bagaimana kalau masakannya tidak enak lagi? Yaya khawatir, dirinya akan terus meracuni teman-temannya.

"Cobalah. Tidak perlu ragu, ok?" kata Kamala berusaha meyakinkan Yaya dan Boboiboy.

Akhirnya, mereka memakannya. Hanya makan secuil kue saja dan Boboiboy berkata. "Enak sekali"

Pengorbanan Yaya tidaklah sia-sia. Berkat Boboiboy dan Kamala, dirinya berhasil membuat kue yang paling sedap dan enak untuk di makan. Tidak hanya itu, Yaya langsung membuat dengan cepat tanpa ragu.

"Akhirnya, rasanya enak dan sedap. Terima kasih, Kamala." Kata Yaya.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Kamala Khan.

~o0o~

Sejak itulah, Yaya semakin pede dengan masakan buatannya. Meski rasanya enak, tetapi dia mau menerima kritikan dari orang lain. Termasuk dari Ying, Gopal dan Boboiboy. Mereka berempat merupakan teman sekawan yang mampu menerima suka dukanya.

Kamala senang, bisa membantu dia dalam urusan makanan.

Namun …

"Gadis kecil yang menarik." Suara menggema di kepalanya. "Akan kujadikan dia sebagai pion terkuatku."

"Tonatiuh?! Di mana kau?!" geram Kamala.

"Jangan khawatir, Ms. Marvel." Suara Tonatiuh. "Sebentar lagi, dia akan mati terlebih dahulu."

Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menunjukkan ekspresi marah. Kamala pernah mendengar, bahwa kekuatan yang dimiliki seorang warga, rawan dicuri dan di rampas oleh orang tidak bertanggung jawab. Termasuk dari Dewa yang bernama Tonatiuh.

"TIDAK SEBELUM AKU MENEMUKANMU TERLEBIH DAHULU."

Tamat


End file.
